


One Unusual Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode 2 sentence fiction. Supergirl viewed Reverend Amos Howell scowling with Martha and Jonathan Kent near a kitchen table.





	One Unusual Punishment

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl viewed Reverend Amos Howell scowling with Martha and Jonathan Kent near a kitchen table. She struggled to remain awake after they lectured her for always battling villains hours past her bedtime.

THE END


End file.
